bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/achive3
Archives: 1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page We are side by side now buddy!!! Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :We sure are, done any adminating yet? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Kinda I am keeping my eyes peeled. (Like that made sense). Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You peel your eyes?! *gasp* =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I can tell it will be fun working with you. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You act like we weren't before, still going to edit BS01 as much as you did? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Not really because I have a duty here now. I may check on and see how they are every now and then because I am just that kind. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 :You don't have that much more duty then you did before, and I'll admit, keeping in contact with BS01 will help the relationship between the two of us. I'm already doing that, will you? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Aww. I feel naked now. And of course I will. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 Question Is there a non-canon Bionicle wiki? I'm not very interested in this one, but I would like to create some of my own stuff. Takadox 14:40, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Well, at least its not as dead as the Pokemon Non-Canon wiki. Thanks for the help. Takadox 14:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Can I have some advice on my wiki? (anyone can help!!!)Toafan13 14:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Yezzir!Toafan13 21:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :) Alright then. I could be a big baby and just keep putting it back at 2000 over and over again, but I won't. And you'd probably ban me. Also, is there still voting for ratings? I'd love to vote, but the page is locked. Is it only among admins?Reptilia 01:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) If the voting won't start until Monday, then you probably should take down the thing that says "Our Voting For Ratings has begun" at the top of the page. Reptilia 01:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for telling me that. However, I will not be on this wiki much anymore, so it probably won't get changed. Reptilia 00:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ... Just checking something. The Kingdom Hey PL. I am going to go ahead and put the Kindom story up. Is that allright with you? Captain Kazi----- Talk 4 July 2008 Mighty Me Hey Panakalego. What's up with MightyMe? Did he have a bad experience or something? I hope he comes back. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 5 July 2008 :I don't think he will, he created a topic on BZP and used it to make BS01 look bad. So when I reduced his points because of it, he got angry and left. He's still active on BZP though, under the name "Twisted Genius". --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Ah man, I really hate to see good users leave and he was one of the best. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 5 July 2008 :Well, he did have his flaws, like every time I'd ad new info, he'd remove it and ask for proof. I'm sorry to see him go too, but it's probably for the best. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:25, 5 July 2008 (UTC) He was cool, what happened????Everyone has flaws....:(Toafan13 14:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I look up to you, Kazi22, ToaAuserv, and Mighty Me.....In a "u guys rok" way......Toafan13 14:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I understand, but Mighty Me did some stuff Auserv and I were not happy about. So he decided he wasn't welcome here anymore and left. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::For the record, he is welcome here, by all means. We just don't want him to make us look bad on BZPower anymore. BS01 punishes their members for vandalizing us, so we look stupid if we allow our members to bash their website. No one is still mad at him, no one wants him to leave--it's all in his head that he's not welcome here, which is why it's such a shame... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::For the second record, we don't do it because BS01 does, we do it to help relations. I'm not having fun right now, my dog's having digestive problems... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::...Apparently BS01 isn't doing it anymore. I think I'm going to go beg Mighty Me to come back, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:11, 8 July 2008 (UTC) BE1 Now that Pirakafreak24's gone, are you gonna remove the protection on B.E.1? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Sure, I forgot about it, otherwise it would already be unprotected. Thanks for reminding me. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::It will expire sometime tomorrow, I can't get it to change before then. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. ;)[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king My Vote Was Removed My vote was removed from the Lego Bionicle:Vote for Ratings page (I put it back on just now). Is this vandalism, or did you remove it? Reptilia's vote was also removed. Boss Giovanni 16:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Reptilia is inactive now, so his vote doesn't count. I'm not sure about yours, though. Might want to ask Auserv MG or Daiku if your vote counts or not. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Well, then mine doesn't count either, because I don't edit here. I just had an opinion on the subject. Boss Giovanni :If you don't plan to edit here, then your vote doesn't really matter... This is supposed to be for the community, not for passerbys who say, "Ew, that's a stupid idea." ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:11, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! You thought you had me blocked. But you didn't. I'm back. Still don't recognize me? Maybe this will ring a bell. You were rude, along with EVERYONE ELSE! You said others can only deduct points when there is great need. Being Jerks is of great need. Jerks should be blocked. Not innocent people who have their articles changed. Still don't recognise me? I'm Pirakafreak24, and I'm back as Prey24.Prey24 23:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry, PL, I blocked the dupe account infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) It is good I wasn't around when Prey24 said all of this beecause I would have told him off! Noone messes with my brothers and that is the truth. Captain Kazi----- Talk 9 July 2008 Cool. PL if you want I will let you borrow my cow suit but I will use it first. Take care and don't work too hard and we will hold down the fort. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 No problem and Panakalego please be careful but have fun. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 :I will, thank you. Be sure to fill me in when I come back! I have to go pack, so this will probably be my last edit. See you, friend! =D --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Is Mario Galaxy the top guy??Toafan13 18:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back Bro! Enjoy your trip? Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 13 August 2008 :Not nearly as much as my parents did. But I lived, somehow. Are you in charge of UoTM? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I wish I could but I haven't had the time with College and all. Gosh I sound old. Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 14 August 2008 Good Luck Hey PanakaLego, LegoLover here. First, you are now the BZP relations guy, so I want to wish you good luck with Black Six and stuff like that. Keep me posted. LegoLover 04:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Me too. I wish you the best of luck. I have a feeling you might need it. Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 20 August 2008 :Yay, I'm the... Community Manager? Bioniclepedia Embassador? Relations Dude? I'll work on it. And thanks guys, does this put me in charge of all community relations? Or just BZP? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hey PL. Listen The 2009 Pictures are beginning to appear and I think we need to keep a careful eye out. I have seen the pics. (and I must say they look nice). Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 20 August 2008 :Are they appearing here? Or someplace else? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) PLZ Oh trust me I ain't going to tell or even show nobody else. Because one, you can't trust anybody. I am not that stupid. And what do you mean by if you do? I will never tell anyone anything like that. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 20 August 2008 Panakalego I am hurt. I can't believe that you think I would do such a thing! We are both friends and we will never do anything to hurt each other. I treat you more like a brother than a friend because I know I can trust you. But when you said that, I feel so hurt by those words. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 20 August 2008 No need to say that, I just saw them a few seconds ago, can we put 2009 pages onto Bioniclepedia now? [[User:Toa Makao|'|\/|akao |\/|istika']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} No because that will earn you a quick block. They are illegaly leakedf and you can get into severe trouble. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 21 August 2008 Of course we are friends. It was just the way you said it. But you know I care about all of you here. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 21 August 2008 I'm sorry I should be the one who is sorry PL, and I am, I was just anxious to see the 2009 sets, you will be anxious to see them when you've been looking for real pictures as long as I have. Also, nothing you said on my talk page was harsh or hurtfull, as Toa Auserv reasoned on Pf24's talkpage, being mean and speaking frankly with someone are quite different things. So I don't forgive you, because there's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm also sorry for the trouble I caused on Kazi's part. Hope you and Kazi (if he reads this) accept my apologies to both of you. [[User:Toa Makao|'|\/|akao |\/|istika']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} Vandal Attack Listen Panaka, I think a Vandal Might be trying to Vandalise your wiki.... That is correct. A host of what seemed to be vandals invaded our communication system. :I don't notice anything yet, can you guys tell me who? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::I was there, but saw no threat. Some BS01 members were chatting on a place called gabbly and somebody joined the chat named BS01 Suks and Gabbly Vandal and said that Bioniclepedia was better. I don't think you will have any problems though, and am not worried at all. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I would be on a alert if i was you... Avlok ::I suggest that you ask around and see if any BPedia members did this. As the vandals already now about it, I will give u the link to http://www.gabbly.com/www.bionicle.wikia.com. Could you perhaps go there now, if there? We coulds peak to you. TNU Sorry Panakalego. I hope we are still friends. I am sorry you have been working alone I have been babysitting and you will never believe what we have been watching! Now that I am back I can help out a little more. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 24 August 2008 Possibly No Chapter Books in 2010!! Panakalego have you seen this!! http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=5760&start=5760 Erase immediately. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 25 August 2008 :I'm a little bummed about that, but I'm not sure I'll be following the story past '08. It depends on how well '09 sounds at first. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah that is true. BTW I am stupid so I must how do you use the Gabbly? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 25 August 2008 :You aren't stupid, you're just one of 98% of people who need instructions. It's easy, just type your message in the text box at the bottom, and you can change you name in the bar just above the text box. I'm going on Gabbly now, so if you need more help, I'll be there. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Since I feel sorry for you about being one of few active admins PL, I was wondering if I could help with anything around the wiki, I've had little to do around here. :Thanks for the offer, you could just ask Greg stuff and add the info into some articles. =P I don't have any jobs that need attention, so you could just do what you want. :BTW: I'm only the only one because school just recently started, but I'm not starting untill next week. So everybody's pretty busy, except me. I will be soon, though. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not starting till next week either, but I'm gonna edit here whenever possible. Patrolling Wierdly, there is patrolling enabled for sysops only, but not Recent Changes patrolling. It seems to be enabled on all wikia actually, including ones that didn't ask for it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:27, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Strange... At least we have it now. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Don't you think it's annoying how slowly the wiki has been moving these past few weeks. It feels like me, you (and a bunch of newer users) are the only ones editing. I'm positively irritated by it. :It's okay, it'll pick up in a few weeks. I myself have not been editing that much in a while, but I am here. I'm busy with my life off the intenet right now (yeah, I have one). I'll become more active in a few weeks, probably. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I know you have a life off the internet, there's no need to say it like that. I come on here several times a day to see if anything's happening, but apart from that, I spend my time on Bionicle Heroes. Nowadays I only edit to correct the occasional spelling mistake, or update a stale page or two. Good luck at school (I know I'm going to need it as well) and all that mumbo jumbo. Well, see you later. Journey of Takanuva You guys think it's alright to upload the plot as a spoiler? I've bought the book as a gift for my brother... DragonKhorse 13:51, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :It depends on when it was released, I think we could do it in a week or two... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Do you suppose I could become an embassador for Bioniclepedia on BS01? Gabbly Think you can go on Gabbly? Racht 22:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi PL, I've got some good news and a question. The good news first: Daiku made me a rollbacker and I consider it my birthday present from the wiki. The question: How do you make a countdown? PL look at this! http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=6000 Finally! I knew that Skakdi had different elements! Kazi The Purple Dinosaur----- Barney Says 4 September 2008 :@TM: That's good, I'll add you to the Matoran Guard list... :@Kazi: I'm afraid I can't search that whole page, so you should try linking to the specific post... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I saw someone creating the page so I assumed it was ok now. At least I put them in a spoiler tag, unlike the person who originally made the G-person page. Good luck on becoming crat, finally, I think there should be two user banned templates, one if the ban is temporary, one if the ban is infinite. (just so people know if the ban is permanent or temporary, knowledge is power after all). Reply I'm actually on several times a day checking Recent Changes, but I haven't really been able to keep up with the current storyline, so I haven't been able to do much content editing. Plus, school just started here in Wisconsin, and I'm driving a school bus for four different schools...it's crazy. That plus classes means I don't really get an opportunity to get on the internet 'till about 4:30. And honestly, Bureaucrat isn't that much - just making people Rollbackers or Admins, and that doesn't happen all to often. I probably wouldn't even be one if I hadn't been voted when we needed our first one. But go for it if you want to. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction FYI, those stories that DragonKhorse is posting are actually official stories, canonized by Greg Farshtey in a contest held on BZPower. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) :Oh, now you tell me... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) This may sound stupid but How do I upload an image? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 8 September 2008 :Go to to upload an image from your computer. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Good news PL, I think i've got PF24 to see the light. He's doing ok. He's a member of the Custom Bionicle wiki and he's made friends with Shadow Master on Disney Channel Wiki. He's made friends with me a few minutes ago. :That's... good news. But he isn't going to get unblocked anytime soon. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I wasn't trying to get him unblocked, but he has this to say: Also, you know how I created this article? That was all his work. He just told me to copy and paste it here. Response Really? I didn't know. I guess I may go ahead and change my vote around - I still don't think we even need two, but it wouldn't be overkill if nobody else is around. Sorry I haven't been active as much. College - what're you gonna do? :...besides, Kopaka's the best Toa ever. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:55, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, now you tell me...when it's too late, and you're already a Bureau Cat XD. No, I kid. I'm going to New Tribes Bible Institute in Waukesha, Wisconsin. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a Bureaucrat. :) Racht 03:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :What, no memo to the guy you're supposed to report to on such things? :P Congrats, hope you won't crack. I sure did when I got the job in 05. --BS01Swert 06:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Mask of Rahi Control It exists now, read Dwellers in Darkness chapter 3. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) :I thought it was a Kanohi Zatth. Are you sure? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Zatth is the mask which summons rahi, this mask controls them. Borna123456789 I must finally say I Have the Final Battle!!! Sad to say is that I can't reveal any secrets. K.J.----- Lost my Partner what will I do 27 September 2008 Thanks Thanks for finally settling the series of editing of the Time page. I'm glad that whole thing is over now. Lhikan634 22:36, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Pl, did you see the news on BZP yesterday? About the 09 reader? Interestingly, I've translated it the name "Certavus" means these things in Latin: contest, contention, rivalry, rivalry of any kind, conflict, engagement, combat. It kinda fits in, considering 2009's Ancient Rome/Gladiator style theme. PS: The definitions of Certavus are pasted directly from where I translated it. BL11 In the hopes of maintaing good relations with other websites, I would strongly recommend protecting pages such as BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle, Mata Nui (spirit), Teridax, and Matoran Universe. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 20:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) @ ET. That is a really good Idea. @ PL yeah I meant to say BL11 my Borders had it early. General Kazi----- Talk 28 September 2008 Well? Is anything going to happen? -Electric Turahk (Talk) 19:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry 'bout that. Anything else that should be protected? Not having the book, I have no idea what should be. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:06, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh Kazi, please remember that you can help me out some times... ::Thanks Daiku, I think Kazi is the only "good guy" who owns it right now. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:47, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Those were just some of the more... Important ones. Protecting the Karda Nui Makuta, Toa Nuva, Takanuva, Av-Matoran, Shadow Matoran... Klakk... Might be a good idea if you really want to be careful. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 00:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :...I don't know if we'd have any articles left for people to edit if we protected all of them! We may just be better off putting a few admins on high alert, checking relevant edits. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Daiku, the IPs were the real problem, and that part's been fixed. So I think we'll just play it by ear. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, you don't have to protect all of them. So long as somebody does actually revert them, it wouldn't be a problem. But you did ask if there was anything else. :P :::But really. Protect the four I first mentioned, and the Ignika article. Those will probably the most hit with spoilers, and leaving them unprotected would create a large workload for all of you guys (having to keep spoilers off them and all). -Electric Turahk (Talk) 00:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Will do, Mister BZP ambassador... xP I only kid. I forgot about them, so I'll do it right now. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Plagiarism What should I do if I encounter plagiarized material here? Duochrome PL, look at this! it's a picture of an 09 set! :@Duochrome: "plagiarized material" eh? Like what? :@Toa Makao: Thanks, but please keep the name off the wiki for now, it's an 09 spoiler, it isn't alowed. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:29, 30 September 2008 (UTC) PL, read BZP. It says 09 names revealed. :I know, but it still goes against our own policy. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::@Panakalego: Offhand, a good portion of the Fire page. Duochrome mah demotion I understand, I'll try and be more active, but its doubtful. Don tlike Bionicle much anymore...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Please Wold you like to click the link at the center of my page? Hover over it, it goes on your page. Please? Borna123456789 :...Um, it goes on my page? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Could you help me delete the image files? Thanks. Racht 01:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::I was just about to, then I got a new message from you. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Vandalism http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Duochrome&diff=prev&oldid=57990 Anything I can do about that besides asking him to not vandalize, an official warning template or something? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :I'm afraid not, I'll handle it. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Images Alright, thanks for letting me know what happened and I hope it works out well. Just to let you know, the same thing happened to image:Liikan3.png on my page. And it shouldn't be too much of a problem for my page at least and I understand how trying to be quick can sometimes make accidents happen. Also, since there was that problem, would it be best for me to not upload any for a while? I only have 2 for my page that I would be uploading, but I don't want to somehow make things harder by doing that.Lhikan634 16:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the leaving of 2 messages about the same thing in a row, but I wanted confirmation on whether the image database thing is safe for uploading my new images or not. Please let me know as soon as it's a good time for you, and until then, I won't upload any of my images just to make sure they can't add to the problem in any way at all. Thanks when you get the time.Lhikan634 20:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :I see. Ill try. buh bai now Legodude760 I've been thinking... Ok, so, I'm back as you know by now, as Pirakafreak24 (obviously) and um... how do I put this.... I honesty understand if you don't want either of the two things to happen (yet at least) but, well, first of all, I'm not saying that I want it now, but I was wondering if sometime in the distant future (months if that's what it takes) that I could have a job as a rolbacker? now, I PERFECTLY understand if you don't want that to happen, but Toa Makao said that I would be great as an admin (he said admin), but you know, its you and the other's choice. If that's not gonna happen, do you think you can make my rating go up to 0 or at least to -8 or -9? I've done some good here. I've created Comic 11: Death of a Hero and edited Comic 12.5. I COMPLETELY understand if you don't want that. Just know that 3 months ago, I was sort of mean to everyone (not just people here) and I was going through a rough time, so I completely understand if you don't want that, but please think about it. Please. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 03:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, You've done the time, so your rating could go up a little bit, I suppose. And if you want to be a Rollback, you may request it here. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Who is the owner of this site? Toa rovan 21:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Wikia. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Correction: Wikia hosts the site. According to w:ownership, it belongs to the community. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:06, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I understand that people have voted on keep'''ing the rating system, and they can think that. Like the people do on voting for presidant, I'm just here to persuade you, not to tell you how to vote. Also, have you noticed that I applied for rollbackship instead of adminship? -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) '''Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 02:55, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, if you haven't please take a look at what I said to Daiku on his talkpage or under my persuasive essay. I think it explains why I want to get rid of the rating system. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 02:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Bioniclepedia's Future Panaka (may I call you that?), I know that because of my (can we call it rebeillion) against the rating system that you think things will be chaotic, and if that's not what you're thinking, well, you can sleep safely knowing that I have no idea what you were talking to daiku about. Well, imagine Toa Auserv's life. Look at the active users list. He has to manage all of them and their ratings, and I've found that laziness grabs ahold of everyone, and its grabbing ahold of him, and its just too much to bare. Maybe the rating system can continue if you selected a certain group of people to be in charge, not just one person. I've found that that works, and I know what I said about people being lazy on Daiku's talkpage. Some people may quit, but you have to elect new ones, or bring the old ones back. Its the circle of life. It has its curves, but it all stays the same. (and no, I'm not a preacher. I just watch The Lord of the Rings alot). -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 03:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :and about what I said about that group, they could be assigned a certain number of people to watch, not just at random. Count up all of the users on the active users list and divide them up, or assign letters (A-E) to everyone. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 03:11, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, you're probobly thinking I've said too much, but I have alot of great Ideas, and I'm wiling to help Bioniclepedia. And if you'd just listen, I'm sure I can be able to help with whatever needs helping. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 03:14, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I know...I know....I'm writing to you alot, but I keep thinking of more to say. I thought of a way to explain to you what life would be like without the rating system. Please read. Now, the rating system was created to help administrators see who's good and who's bad right? Now, imagine every admin in charge of this. Now imagine that laziness grabs ahold of someone, and carries them away to stop doing their responsibilities. And so, another has to take his job, but then that person grows out of bionicle and becomes in active, and someone else has to take his job, and it keeps going on and on and on for a while untill (I'll put you in the spotlight) you have all of the responsibilities. Now, look at the active users list. see how many there are? YOU have all of those people to keep track of, watch them, and watch them, untill you have grown tired of it. (if you think I'm being to preachy, please note that I read Jurassic Park and Ian Malcom explains down to every detail and now so do I). Now, anyway, you have all of this responsibility and you grow tired of it. Now, I want you to imagine the fact that you get rid of the rating system. You say, "The rating system is gone!". Life doesn't go chaotic. Life still has its ups and downs though. Bioniclepedia will still have rules. I'm not asking you to get rid of the rules. Why would I do that, when I have rules at Disney Channel wiki? Rules work great, but I've seen people complain about the rating system. Many people hate them, you must understand this. Like I have said before, the rating system is like rating people. I know you don't intentionally mean to do that, but people are still offended when you give them a negative something. I know you don't intentionally do this, but the rating system is like rating people. And, people complain that its so hard to get just ONE point. ONE! Now, I haven't talked to you about Bioniclepedia without a rating system. You don't have to worry about Auserv's laziness (no offence if you read this auserv). Laziness grabs ahold of everybody, and it can't be stopped. It can't. Now, Bioniclepedia without a rating system, well first of all, you wouldn't be getting complaints. I've got to go eat, but please ponder over what I've said, and please reply this time. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 03:32, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I have nothing against your "preachyness", I like to do the same thing when I can. But Auserv was going to reboot the entire thing himself, this stuff has already been decided. But I have no idea why he isn't doing anything here anymore. If he keeps it up, he'll risk demotion... :And if you don't mind, I believe that laziness can be helped. I just have a lot to do for school and stuff. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::You didn't have to put your email address, you could just use . That is assuming Daiku entered his email in his prefs. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, Daiku. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) please ]]would you please promote me to admin panakalego.Andrew1219 15:41, 18 October 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 Template:Spoiler Panaka, I tried to create a spoiler template on Disney Channel Wiki like the one here, but When I copied everything, I got this. Could you please help me? -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 20:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Also, you might want to archive this page. Its getting pretty big. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 20:05, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I Voted for myself (if that's ok) Panaka, I've just wanted to let you know that I voted for myself to be a rollbacker. Mata Nui said it ws ok, but I just wanted to run it by you. If I can't vote for myself, you can take my vote off. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 20:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I don't think your vote actually counts as a vote, though. In the past, we were allowed to so that everyone would know that it was you who had promoted yourself. But since you've actually found a way to fix that, it seems, I personally don't think it's allowed. But my opinion isn't the only one that counts here, you'll have to ask Daiku too. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC)